


A Golden Rose

by imgilmoregirl



Series: Dark Beauty [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Mentions to GoldenQueen, Mentions to ScarletBeauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: S1-6 AU Drabbles: The presence of Rumple and Belle’s daughter, Rose in Storybrooke make things play out a little differently. (The Lost Rose follow up)





	1. Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> I was really intending to end The Last Rose with that Two-Shot, but I couldn't stop creating scenarios of Rose in various events during the seasons of OUAT. So I really hope you guys like this.

"Are you mad, Gold?" Emma Swan shout out. "You could have killed him!"

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his hands more tightly around his cane, the fury still rushing through his veins. "Believe me, sheriff, I wouldn't have regreted if I did."

"Why?" She asked. "Because Moe stole some damn useless objects? Or there is more to that story than you're not telling me? I swear I heard you saying he had hurtten her. Who is her?"

He could have lied and finished the job with his own hands, but knowing Emma, he was pretty sure that she wasn't going to leave him alone so soon and he needed to find her, so he answered: "My daughter."

The sheriff had the decency to look shocked. "Your what?"

"My daughter, Miss Swan. Do I need to spell it for you? Moe French kidnapped my fourteen-years-old daughter, Rose. That was the important thing missing, not the objects you found at his house."

She opened and closed her mouth twice before saying: "But why would he kidnap her? And how have I never met her?

"You did." Rumple replied, his last conversation with Rose about the Savior coming up to his mind. "She spoke to you last week at Granny's, you just didn't know she was my daughter. I assure you she gets her beauty from her deceased mother. Who unfortunately was Mr. French's daughter, what may be the reason he wanted my girl."

"Whoa, that gets the situation in a new creepy level. You beat your daughter's grandfather." When he didn't show any reaction to that, Emma continued: "Anyway, I don't remember talking to her."

"Small thing, curled auburn hair, brown eyes, always carries an old blue bag and mostly wears her school uniform?"

"Oh, her! You kidding, right?" Emma asked in disbelief. "She is yours? She is so... Kind. Nothing like you."

Rolling his eyes, Rumple leaned on his cane. "Are you going to find Rose or just keep going with this?"

"Yeah, right. I should start looking."

"Or you could just ask Mr. French before the ambulance take him. If he is smart enough to tell you, that will spare us from a long search and, I believe, some time in jail for him."

"Not only him, Gold. You're under arrest."

She took a pair of handcuffs from her jacket's inner pocket and placed it around his wrists. He laughed. "That won't last long, dearie. But what about you go do your job and find my girl now?"

"Fine. I'll go talk to him, wait inside the car." She said, making her way to ambulance.

Rumplestiltskin cleaned his throat to have her attention again. "Would you mind opening the door for me, sheriff? I believe that with my hands cuffed to by back I won't be able to do it on my own."

Emma gave him an exhausted glance, but did as he asked and once Gold was inside the car, she headed to the ambulance to speak with Moe French. Rumple still couldn't believe in that man's foolishness. How he dared kidnapping his daughter? His sweet little girl? He should be certain that things would end up this way.

When the sheriff got back, entering the car and sitting by the wheel, she looked at him, over her shoulder and explained: "Moe told me he locked Rose on the back of his shop. But he claims that he only did this because you stole her from him."

"I didn't stole her, Miss Swan. As I said, she is my daughter and choose to be with me instead of him."

"Yeah, let's see about that when I find her and we have a little chat. Now I'm going to drop you at the police station, where you can make yourself at home inside the cell I'll give you."

Doing as promised, Emma drove to the station and locked Gold on a cell, leaving to find Rose. He took a seat, closing his eyes, breathing a lightly now that he knew that his daughter would be fine, however not feeling any less angry at Moe for that damned day. The only occasion he felt the same desperation that finding his house empty that very morning brought him, was when Bae fell through that portal, all those years ago.

Rumplestiltskin had lost one son, he wasn't willing to lose a daughter too.

A lot of time passed, before he heard the keys unlocking the front door and sheriff Swan arrive with Rose by her side.

"I can't believe you got yourself into jail!" She exclaimed, rushing to the cell where her father was being kept.

Immediately, Rumplestiltskin stood up with the help of his cane, reaching for her hand through the bars. "Sweetheart, had he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, just worried about you."

"Oh, you should!" Emma laughed. "He is going to spend a little more time there."

Gold smirked. "Not as much as you expect, sheriff." Then he forgot about her and focused on his darling daughter, kissing her fingers, happy that she was alright. "I was so concerned with your safety, Rose."

"I know, but didn't need exceed the limits." She sighed. "Anyway, thank you, papa."

 _Papa_. He breathed in, loving to hear the word, because she rarely called him that. "There is no need in thanking me, darling. It is and always will be my duty to protect you."

Emma cleaned her throat to make them aware of her presence again and lifted a file. "Rose, would you come here, please? We need to discuss some of your family issues."

"Sure." She went to the sheriff's desk and sat at the chair placed in front of it. "What exactly do you want to discuss?"

"Well, first this file says that a couple of months ago your grandfather accused Gold of kidnapping you and later, after a paternity test, you alleged that Moe used to beat you so your guardship was passed to your father, right? Is that all true?"

"Yes." Rose spoke, and then corrected herself: "No! I mean, my father didn't kidnap me."

"But today Moe did."

"Yes."

"Right." Emma took another look at the file. "You changed your last name recently to Gold. Why?"

For the expression on Rose's face, Rumple could tell that she was so done with this as he was.

"My mother is dead, sheriff. My grandfather hates me. I saw no point on continue to use the surname French, so I changed it."

Miss Swan joined her hands above the table, coming closer to the girl. "Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is it? I know where Dr. Hopper's office is, if I need to talk." Rose said, clearly angry, making her father proud of her attitude.

"Whoa, now you're sounding like Gold. Where is the sweet joyful girl that talked to me the other day?"

"She is very upset that you got her father under arrest and then started to making nonsense questions to her, that could easily be answered if you just finish reading the whole file."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, Gold, got it. She's really your girl, bone to bone." She closed the file and yawned. "I'd better take her home. But I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

Rumple gave her a sarcastic smile.

Rose disagreed: "No, I want to stay."

"Stay?" The sheriff repeated. "You want to stay here?"

"Yes. I'm not going to leave my father alone."

"Sweetheart," he started. "Go home, there is nothing here for you. I'll be fine."

She shoked her head. "Please, papa. I don't want to be alone too."

"If you want to stay, you're going to sleep on the couch." Emma advised. "And I not going to come back until the morning."

Rose nodded, to show that she understood. "That's fine to me."

Seeming to think both of them were crazy, Emma left, locking the station to guarantee that Gold wasn't going to escape during the night. Rose made her way to the couch and laid her head on its arm stretching her hand to reach her father's fingers.

"The funny thing is that tomorrow I'll can tell people at school that I've spent a night in prison."

Rumple laughed. "You have a really bad sense of humor, Rosalie Gold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like, then share your thoughts about this AU with me.  
> Once more, I apologize if there's anything wrong with my writing. As much as I practice, english is still not my first language.


	2. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the curse is broken, Rose helps her parents to deal with some of their issues and doesn't like the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again with another chapter to Rose's story. Hope you guys like it. My next update is probably going to be a Hamilton Musical inspired Rumbelle One-Shot, because I'm obsessed over it and already have a half chapter written. Over that, I'm currently working on the next drabble and the follow up to Another Way.  
> Thank you all for reading.

When school was out that day, Rose headed to her father's pawnbroker shop, picking her cellphone from inside her bag she found six missing calls from her mother. She rolled her eyes, thinking that maybe giving a phone to her wasn't a very good idea, because now she called her all the time, even during class, when Belle knew her daughter couldn't answer it.

Tapping the number, Rose called back.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Are you alright? You called me like a thousand times!"

"Can you meet me in front of the old library?" Belle asked.

Rose knew how much her mother loved books but was hoping that she wasn't planning on breaking on the library. The place had been closed forever. "Yeah, I'm on my way."

She changed directions, making her way to find her mother. It was good to have her back. Rose couldn't be more grateful for the fact that she wasn't really dead and now, after the curse broke, was there in Storybrooke trying to adjust herself to this new land. Her father was happy, more than she had ever seen him before, but Rose knew that now he was also concentrated in getting a way to find her half-brother, Baelfire.

A small part of her was a little angry with the fact that he spent so much of his time preparing potions and not helping her with the thing she most wanted to do: learn how to use her recently discovered powers. It seemed that being that daughter of the Dark One had its advantages. Of course, assuming that one day he may teach her how to use that damn magic.

Crossing the street, Rose saw Belle standing in front of the library while playing with some little object she had on her hands. Wearing a red and blue outfit combined with high heels, she thought her mother had never looked more stunning.

"Hey, you!" Rose called out. "What is it about?"

"Hey." Belle replied lifting her eyes to meet her daughter's gaze and then show her a key. "Your father gave it to me."

"A key?"

"A key to the library. Which now is mine."

Rose's eyes widened. "Whoa, is this a joke?"

"No."

Belle unlocked the front door and let her enter place, looking around mesmerized. All those 28 cursed years, she always dreamed about having it open and now her father had simply given it to her mom as a gift? Forget modesty.

"I can't believe he gave this to you!" Rose said, still surprised, passing her fingers through the books' covers.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Pretty amazing."

Taking a deep breath, Belle bit her lip a touched her daughter's arm, making Rose look on her eyes when she spoke: "He told me there is an apartment here for the caretaker that I could use."

"But why would you want to use that? We have a huge house."

"I know, it's just that your father and I had a little disagreement this morning after you left to school. Somethings happened during the day and I kind of told him that didn't wanted to see him anymore." Belle explained.

"Oh, mom!" Everything in Rose wanted to just roll her eyes at whatever mess her father could have done this time, but her mother seemed just about to cry, so she decided it would be better if she behaved herself.

"I think I invited him to have hamburgers with me at Granny's after that." Belle confessed. "I don't know what is wrong with me.

Raising an eyebrow, Rose rested herself against the circulation desk. "Do you really want that? Do you want to end things with him this way? Because if you do, I won't blame you for taking this chance of having freedom and moving out."

"Honey, this is not the freedom I want. I love Rumple, I want to be with him. But I also want him to open up for me."

Rose nodded. She knew her father enough to understand that he was a secretive person, what was pretty annoying, but if you choose to be by his side, you needed to comprehend that this was a part of him and with time, he may open up a little. Just never completely. "You know, by now I think I've spent enough time with him to know that Rumplestiltskin is not the easiest person to deal with. But he is a good man and he fights for the ones he cares about. That's what we should hold on to."

"Do you think I should give him another chance?"

"I think that is up to you, mom, not me."

Belle looked down the keys but her bright blue eyes seemed to be seeing things that weren't there. When she had that melancholic face, Rose knew she was lost in memories of a distant time.

"Would you help me cooking dinner?" She finally asked her daughter, hesitantly.

"Sure, mom. Anything you want."

"So, let's rush. I want to have it ready for when your father gets home."

Smiling, they left the library.

* * *

 

They prepared the food and placed the plates on the dinning table. Rose was not certain if she wanted to eat with her parents if they were going to make amends, but as they hadn't been so gross in front of her during the last few days, since the curse broke and her mom moved in, then she thought she could stay as long as it was safe to.

When her father arrived, she was in the living room, sat at her favorite couch while reading a textbook from her school. First, she heard the keys unlocking the door, and then the unmistakable sound of his cane against the floor. "Rose?" He asked.

"Right here!" She shouted back.

A moment later he appeared, sitting by her side. "Sweetheart, I think we need to talk."

"Why? I swear I did nothing wrong."

"No, it isn't it. Rose, I think your mother may be not coming home today."

A laugh almost escaped her. So, their argument had been bad enough to make the two of them think about giving up their relationship. She wondered what could have happened.

"I think you're right. She would have to leave the house first to not come back." Rose joked.

"What do you mean?"

"Rumple." Belle called in a low voice, standing in the hall.

His face suddenly lighted, a big smile appearing on his lips as he turned to face his True Love. "You are here."

"So it seems."

For Rose, they could just end this now with a kiss, so then the three of the could have dinner. She was hungry.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Well, I said we should eat hamburgers." Belle pointed out.

Rumple stood up and reached for her. "And I hoped we worked things out with time. I wasn't expecting to find you here, but I'm happy I did, Belle. I love you and I'm sorry for today." He touched her face and pulled her closer for a kiss. Rose looked away and coughed after a moment.

"Shall we eat?" She questioned.

Her parents laughed. They ate together, even though it seemed she had become invisible for them. The whole time, Rumple and Belle shared glances and held hands, being the perfect image of the gross couple.

"So, the school haven't found another teacher to replace Snow White while she's missing." Rose tried to start, hoping that they could pay any attention to her, but it doesn't work. "And I saw a unicorn in our garden this morning."

"What?" Rumple asked.

Rolling her eyes, Rose stood up. "Nothing. If you two have finished, I think I'm going to take this things to the kitchen and wash the dishes."

"You hate washing the dishes." Her father said.

"Not tonight."

She collected all the plates and placed them in the sink, happy to had found a way to escape the crazy in love couple. Whatever had happened between her parents earlier, had clearly been forgotten by now, but as much as she was happy that they could forgive each other, she wasn't willing to watch them flirting like teenagers.

After stowing all the dishes in their places, Rose sat by the kitchen's stand and made her homework. It was late when she finished, their parents weren't on the living room anymore, so she turned out the lights, climbing the stairs to her room. Once there she pulled on her pyjamas and started searching for a new book to read when she heard a loud noise, like someone choking.

She turned her head to the door, another suffocated sound coming from the hallway followed by a moan.

"Oh, Rumple - "

Rose's cheeks went red. "They must be kidding me." She whispered for herself.

The noises continued, increasingly louder, making her feel disgust. She started to look for her headphones around the room, begging to fill her ears with some music to cover the moans coming from the other bedroom.

"Belle!" Rumple's breathlessly voice reached her and Rose decided she had enough of that.

Walking through the hallway she rudely knocked on her parents’ door. "Could you two shut the hell up?" She shouted out, making the noises stop for a second. "Father, you have magic, use it to preserve my innocent memory and soundproof this damn room!"

Then the house was drowning in silence. Rose pulled away from the door and headed back to her own room, where she finally could have peace and promised herself that the next time Rumple and Belle had an argument, she was definitely not being the one to help them make amends.


	3. Not Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose needs to deal with her mother as Lacey while trying to get to known her half-brother, Baelfire, who now uses the name Neal Cassidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the readings and kudos. I really hope you are enjoying those drabbles.

The little bell in the front door of the pawnbroker jingled, making Rose close her book and stood up, appearing through the curtains to find her half-brother looking around the shop.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

Neal jumped. “Rosalie!”

“If you keep calling me Rosalie, I’ll start calling you Baelfire, as much as I know how bad you’ll hate it.”

“Ok then, _Rose_.” He grabbed a snow globe and took an attentive look at it, before putting down again. “Is our father around?”

“I’m afraid not. He is probably somewhere around town, trying to get my mom out of trouble.”

Raising an eyebrow, Neal walked to the counter, in which she was bent over, tapping her nails against the glass. Despite of now, they had only had one single conversation after he arrived in Storybrooke, and both of them were kneeled by their father’s side in the bed on the back of the shop, thinking that he would die. Neal had looked at her in shock when she appeared there that day, because apparently Rumplestiltskin hadn’t had the opportunity to tell his older son, that in the years they spent apart he have had another child.

The confusion in Neal’s eyes when Rose hugged Rumple, calling him her father, was so funny that if she wasn’t so worried, she would have laughed. But when later, she briefly told to her half-brother, her parents’ story, the only thing he could do was make joke about how their father had to earn his family from a deal. Rose thought it was a bit cruel say that, but she knew that he was hurt and felt abandoned, so she didn’t blame him. In fact, she even thought that he was amusing.

Now, looking up to him, she understood that Neal came there because was concerned about something.

“I think saw her with papa yesterday. Brunette, looks a lot like you, wears very short dresses and very huge high heels?”

“Yes, but well, this not exactly her, I mean, she’s not herself right now. Regina implanted cursed memories in her head I now she thinks her name is Lacey and everything in her life is about drinking at bars and wearing the most scandalous clothes she can find.” Rose sighed. “This is definitely not my mom. Belle French was a kind, generous librarian who loved her family more than anything.”

“It must be hard for you to see her like that.” He said, hands hidden inside his jacket’s pockets as he carefully watched his sister.

“Yeah. Most of the time I can’t decide who I want to punch more: Regina for what she just did, or this stupid Lacey who now lives on my mother’s body.”

Neal laughed. “You must have fire to only think about facing the Evil Queen.”

“I guess I have something better than that.” Rose smiled. “Magic.”

What she didn’t told him was that until now she had no idea of how to use it, but she was hoping that now that her father was back he may finally teach her some of his tricks.

They heard the sound of something dropping on the floor on the back of the shop, and Rose opened her father’s safe on the wall to get his gun before going there, with her brother right behind. She pointed the gun up as she pushed the curtains, only to find her mother grabbing the things that fell from the box she just dropped. Her father was near the door, a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

“Damn it! I was going to shoot you!” Rose exclaimed.

“Who said you could take this gun?” Rumplestiltskin questioned, pointing an accusing finger to his daughter.

“Considering the past things that happened in this place, I thought maybe some creepy villain must have entered here so I wanted something to defend myself. That’s why I got the gun.”

“Geez, Gold.” Lacey spoke, standing up from the floor with the box in hands. “Your daughter is such an annoying thing.”

Rose’s jaw dropped. “I’m what?”

Coming closer to his half-sister, Neal put his arm around her shoulder, trying to show her some comfort and make her calm down.

“Papa, I don’t think that you and your girlfriend should be drinking at this time of the morning.” He said.

Lacey rolled her eyes. “You definitely have a tiresome family. These kids don’t know how to have fun.”

Rose took a deep breath. She was using everything she had, not to go to her mother and rudely shake her until she came to her senses again. It was all so absurd. That woman didn’t even know she had a daughter and was now making fun of her, like she wasn’t the one who teached Rose to be everything she was.

“Take her home.” She ordered. “I’m going to go back to my research. There must be a way of undoing this and you should have been helping me, father, instead of getting her drunk while you give yourself more into your darkness. This is wrong and you know it.”

Her father opened his mouth, but couldn’t say anything. Rose was so clearly mad that he thought it was better if he just stayed quiet and do as she said. Offering a hand to Lacey, he left the bottle of whiskey on the table and grabbed his car’s keys. “Let’s go.”

The woman gave a last disgusted glance to the siblings and then, left the shop.

Rose pulled the gun down next to the bottle and sank into the bed, hiding her face in her hands. She was tired of all that and only wanted to have her mom back.

“I’m going to help you.” Neal said. “We can do some research together.”

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. “Thank you, Neal, if you want to come, I think I’m going to appeal to our father’s most hated residents of this town right now.”

“Who?”

“The fairies, of course. Afterall what can be more efficient than a huge font of Light Magic?”

“The Dark One?” He tried.

“Yeah, but only when he is not occupied with his crazy girlfriend. Some fairies and the Dark One’s daughter will have to work it out.”

Getting her old blue bag, Rose closed the shop and left it with her brother by her side, making her way to the convent, when a small form stopped them. “Hey dad! Aunt Rose!”

Henry was crossing the streets with his blond mom, Emma.

“I feel old when you call me aunt, boy.” Rose said, making her nephew laugh.

“You two want to have some hot chocolate with us? We were going to Granny’s right now.” Emma invited.

Neal shared a look with his half-sister. “I - ”

“Oh, you go with them. I think I can handle this alone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Totally.” Rose assured him.

Nodding, Neal left with Emma and Henry and she watched they enter the diner, before get her route to the convent.


	4. A Pretty Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of a peculiar visitor at the pawnbroker makes Rose feel an weirdly known annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do for my S3 drabble, but after rewatching Zelena and Belle's scene on Gold's shop I could picture Rose there, full of mistrust an this one happened. So I hope you all like it.

Rose had no idea of how much time she had slept, but she knew it was the best rest she had in a long time, even it being in the small bed set in the backroom of the pawnbroker. Her eyes opened slowly as she lazily sat, taking a deeper breath and running her hands through her hair to straighten the messy curls before getting up, putting on her shoes.

That was when she heard people talking in the front of the shop. Women talking. She couldn’t hear much of what they were saying, but Rose felt the need to know who was there and shoved the curtains, to find her mother showing some objects to a redhead.

“Mom?”

Belle turned to her with the same sad smile she was wearing since the day her father died. “I’m helping this woman with a gift for a friend of hers.”

It was definitely weird. They hadn’t open the shop since the day the two of them, mysteriously woke up on their house after one missing year, their last memory reminding them about Rumplestiltskin sacrifice and Emma’s farewell in the townline. Everything after that was a big question mark in their minds, but many things were changed.

A lot of new people were confusedly walking through the town streets without having any idea of where they were and, for some reason, Rose couldn’t find her half-brother, Neal in anywhere. So with things so messed up and their loss still so recent, Belle had decided that the pawnbroker was not going to be opened soon. They were only there that day to clean the place, but Rose had miserably failed on her part and felt asleep on the backroom.

“I thought we were closed.” Rose replied.

“This gorgeous girl is your daughter?” The redhead asked.

“Yeah.” Belle said.

The woman held her hand up for the girl. “I am Zelena. Nice to meet you, darling.”

For some reason, Rose didn’t like her, the revealing of her name only making her strangely feel a shiver. Something in that woman was bothering her and she only took Zelena’s hand for the greeting and answered her, because she felt the urge to make her leave as quick as possible: “Rosalie Gold.”

“Gold? Don’t you said that you and Mr. Gold weren’t married, Belle?”

Her mother waved her head positively. “In fact, we weren’t, but we have a daughter together.” She yearned. “The last thing I’ve got from him.”

Zelena made her an affected face that showed compassion, however in the deep of her blue eyes there was something Rose couldn’t let pass: a flicker of delight. _Who the hell was truly her?_

“I’m sorry, Zelena, do we know each other?”

Belle looked at her daughter like she thought Rose had went crazy. Zelena, didn’t seem to bother, anyway.

“I don’t think so, darling.” The woman answered in a tender voice. “This is my first time in Storybrooke. I was out of the first curse.”

Tapping a finger against her lips, she approached her mother, holding her shoulders protectively as she watched Zelena with an attentive look. “Oh, right! I might have mistaken you with one of the amount of teachers from my school or something like that.”

Again, Zelena just smiled and took a wallet from her purse, taking money out of it and passing to her mom. Belle counted the cash briefly, before wrapping the gift the redhead had chosen and hand it to her. “I’m sure Mary Margaret is going to like it.”

“I hope so.” Zelena replied. “Thank you for your time, Belle. It was very nice to meet you. And so was you, Rose.” Another huge, almost maniac smile. “You’re really such a pretty thing.”

As she left, Rose swore, she had heard those same words before.

* * *

 

_Enchanted Forest, about one year ago._

The snowflakes were falling and Rose’s leather black and purple clothes wasn’t enough warm to keep her from trembling with the cold weather. She had collapsed on the floor by her mother’s side when Neal fell down, screaming in pain. It was dark, the forest only lit by the little burning flames coming from Lumière’s candles, but she saw a black thing rising up from the ground and taking a human shape and then, he was there. Her father.

Rumplestiltskin seemed confused just for a second, he was back on his imp form and looked at his own hands in disbelief, before laying his eyes on his family.

“Belle? Rose?” His eyes widened. “Bae? No!”

“Papa!” Her voice was a mix of happiness and concern.

He rushed to join them, catching his son from Belle's arms and resting his head against his chest, muttering words of comfort and promising Neal that everything was going to be fine, even though his face showed purely desperation. A laugh came and they noticed the green witch watching them.

"Oh, you're back! In time to see your boy's death. Poor, thing. Baelfire was in such despair to get you back that he traded his own life for you. Kind of unwise, don’t you think?"

"You didn't tell him the price!" Rumple shout out.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't. My bad." She said, so pleased by her own words that Rose wanted to choke her.

That cruel woman approached them slowly and her father held onto Neal more firmly, placing his dagger in front of their bodies, like it was his only source of protection, but Rumplestiltskin realised too late wasn’t Bae, who she wanted. The witch grabbed Rose by the arm, lifting her from the floor, and smashing her cheeks with her thin fingers. "And look at what we have here. A gorgeous young lady."

Panic crossed her father’s face, but he couldn’t move, because if he did so, she would get Neal. And now both of his children were in a danger he had no idea if he could save them from. The one thing he could do was scream: "Get the hell away from her, Zelena!"

She didn’t even seem to hear. Zelena was too occupied smiling wickedly for Rose, and just turned her head to Rumple, because she needed to make fun of him. "So, beneath all this leather you're still just a man. One that enjoys making love with the help." Her laugh was loud and evil. She turned to face Belle. "Did he really satisfied you or he just forced you into his bed?"

Fury appeared in her mother's eyes as she jumped to attack the witch with nothing but her bare hands. "Let go of my daughter!"

One moment Belle was trying to hit her and the next, she was crashing onto the ground again. Rose concentrated, trying to control her powers and then it happened, a golden cloud of smoke took her away from the witch and made her appear at her father's side. Zelena looked at her in amusement.

"You're really such a pretty thing." She said. "It seems you've passed on your powers, Rumple. If only she was more experient, then maybe she could get out of here alive."

"She will." Her father said. "And so will Baelfire."

He started glowing and let his dagger fall when he needed to hold onto Neal with both hands to merge the two of them. Rose rushed to get the dagger, but Zelena already had it in her hands.

"Now it's time to start our game, Rumple. Kill the girl and her mother."

For the first time in her life, Rose feared her father. She knew very well what the control of the dagger could force him to do against his own will and for a moment, while she watched him fight with himself to not attend the command, she thought they were going to die right there. But unexpectedly, Lumière held the witch in place with his fire, telling them to break away and Rose grabbed her mother's hand to run into the forest, leaving her father behind to be Zelena's slave.


	5. What We Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Belle suffer with Rumple's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we are almost ending those drabbles, as I plan on writing only more three or four, but I already have two other AU's in mind, one is set on the Dark Castle and the other is a now a days, no curse one. Let me know which one you most want to see. And as I promised, tomorrow I'll be posting the Another Way follow up.

Sitting alone on a table at Granny’s, Rose showed no interest on neither her milkshake nor her burger. Her gloved hands were tracing the lines of the title of a book she had picked up at the library two weeks ago, but from which he hadn’t read a single word yet.

Everything was falling apart. Her father was gone. Her parents’ marriage was apparently over and she never felt more alone in her whole life. Not even when she was living with Moe. How could a simple couple of months end everything they fought lifetime for, just like that? It was so damn wrong that she wanted to beat something up.

The door of the diner opened, bringing with a gust of cold wind, Regina and Henry Mills.

“Aunt Rose!” Henry said immediately when he saw her. “How are you doing?”

Rose tried to fake a smile, but she was never good at pretending. “I’m – well, I guess I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound or look fine.” Regina pointed out.

“Oh, it’s not like my family hadn’t fall apart and my mom is trying to pretend she doesn’t care when she clearly does.” Rose answered with sarcasm. “And it’s surely not like everyone in this town doesn’t think we are better without my father, when the two of us are destroyed by his absence.”

The mayor’s lips tightened in a straight red line. Rose didn’t have the intention of being so mean, but her heart was broken and the towns’ people were annoying her lately. Most of the ones who asked her about how she was feeling, also had told her really bad things about her father. Not that they weren’t true, but that doesn’t mean that she couldn’t love her own father, despite whatever the bad he had done.

She went to Dr. Hopper’s office that morning without her mother knowing and he was the first person who was completely nice and comprehensive to her, but it didn’t heal her heart.

“So, you’re missing Rumple?” Regina asked.

“He is my father and no matter what he had done he always will be. You can’t stop loving someone just because it would be better. Or easier.”

“Yes, I think you are right.” The mayor agreed.

With a sigh, Rose pushed her untouched meal in her nephew’s direction. “Do you want a snack, kid?”

Henry smiled, sliding to the empty seat in front of her. “Sure.” He grabbed the hamburger, happily taking a bit of it and earning a genuine smile from his aunt. Rose always remembered Neal whenever she saw that boy and, even though the grief for the loss of her half-brother still filled her in moments like this, a good nostalgic feeling also had space inside her.

“Good, enjoy it. I have to go.” She said, grabbing her bag and standing up.

“Aunt Rose?” Henry called before she could leave the place.

Turning around, she faced the boy, noticing how grow he was. Time was passing. “Yeah?”

“If you need company, we could go for a walk tomorrow.”

“Thanks, kid.” She replied with a wave of her head. “It would be really great.”

Opening the door, Rose left the diner. She thought about going to the pawnbroker, but on the last time she stopped there after school, she had found her mom kissing Will Scarlet, what only angered her. Of course, she wanted Belle to be happy, but that her mother clearly wasn’t and for Rose it was not just completely unfair using someone to forget the love of your life, but was also a self-harming thing. And Belle was already hurtten enough to keep causing herself more pain. She smiled when she was near Will and cried the loss of her husband against her pillow when she wasn’t.

It had to stop. As soon as she found a way to take the fairies out of that stupid hat, she was going to start working to find a spell or some other sort of magic to allow people to return to the town after crossing the line. Maybe then, she could find her father and fix things for her family.

"Rosalie!" Moe French's voice called from the door of his flower shop.

She was so lost in thoughts that haven't even realised where she was.

Usually Rose walked as fast as she could when she needed to pass by that street on her way home, but that day, she wasn't fast enough. "Grandpa." She greeted him. "Long time, no see."

"Where is your mother?" He questioned.

"I don't know. She could be anywhere: the library, the shop, home - I have no idea."

Her grandfather made disgusted face as he placed some beautiful pink flowers in one of the outside shelves. "I heard she's dating. Good for her. The faster she forgets that old demon you call father, the better."

Breathing in, Rose told herself that she would win nothing but her mother's desaproval and angst if she used one of her magic tricks to give her grandfather a little lesson, so she only nodded to him, keeping her anger to herself. "I should go, I have a lot of homework to do."

Moe smirked. "Hope homework, doesn't mean dark magic."

"Well, if it does is not of your business. Good afternoon, grandpa."

Rose headed home, praying to no cross her paths with anyone else or who know what she could end up doing. She was so done with those people that she forgot she used to like some of them. Tomorrow, she was going to wake up earlier and go see Archie again, because she was really in need of some advises and had enjoyed their talk that morning. It was a small help, but at least worked a bit on holding her instincts of throwing fire balls at everyone who bothered her.

The pink house was cold and drowned in silence when she arrived. Rose dropped her blue bag at the couch and lighted up the fireplace to warm the living room, before going to the kitchen, searching for some food, since she had given her burger and milkshake to Henry earlier and hadn't eaten anything since lunch. She opened the refrigerator, picking a bowl of peanut butter and turned to open a drawer and get a spoon when she saw her mother's purse on the stand.

"Mom, you are home?" She called out, but there was no answer. "Mother?"

Placing the bowl on the counter she climbed the stairs and reached her parents' room, that had its door opened. She peeked a look inside, but no one was there.

"Mom? I'm worried."

A sob came from the bathroom and when she walked inside and took a look through the open door, she saw her mother sat on the floor, crying in a painful way. "Oh, God!" Rose collapsed by her side hugging her tight. "What happened?"

"I - I - " Belle was sobbing so hard that she couldn't form a sentence.

"Hush, hush. I'm here. You are going to be ok." Rose assured her.

Belle shook her head. "No."

Pulling away, Rose looked inside her mother's blue eyes with her brown ones. "Mom, please tell me what happened."

"I - I thought I was pregnant." She said, as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. "But I'm not."

Rose's eyes couldn't be wider with shock. "Pregnant? With Will's baby?"

"No. Your father's." Belle's lower lip trembled. "I've missed two of my periods and I thought I was with child, but today I found out I'm not. I was just late because of stress."

"Oh, mom - "

"I was scared and only now I realise how much I wanted a child." She sobbed again. "Now I'm never going to have it, because I ruined everything. I commanded him to leave."

“It’s ok.” Rose whispered, without knowing what else to say. After everything that happened there was her mother, breaking down and confessing that she wanted a baby with her father.

“It’s not.” Belle cried. “How don’t you hate me for what I did, Rose?”

“I could never hate you, mom. Father had hurtten your feelings and you did what you thought was best.”

“But it was not. I should’ve let him explain. I should - ”

Seeing her in that way was hurting Rose more than she could have expected it to. For two months Belle had played the part of the strong woman the better she could, but apparently, now it was time to finally suffer without any boundaries.

“Hush, mom. Don’t think about it anymore.”

Belle rested her head on her daughter’s shoulder and sniffed. “I loved him. I still do.”

“I know.”


	6. Dangerous Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple needs to tell Belle and Rose about Hades' contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost over here, reaching season 6 in the next drabble, I'm having a lot of fun writing it as well as my next works, so thank you all for reading.  
> Another Way's follow up will be posted later today.

The three of them were standing in the Underworld’s library. Belle Gold, holding Zelena’s baby girl close to her chest, while looking horrified at her husband with Rose by her side. Both were in shock with his revelation. He had made a deal a long time ago, when Baelfire was just a little boy that would now directly affect them, because in the said deal he had exchanged his second born child.

“You sold our daughter? Our Rose?” Belle asked in disbelief.

“Not exactly.” Rumple replied. “The deal says I owe Hades a baby, not a teenager, so Rose is safe.”

Confusion passed through Belle’s face. “Then why are you so worried?”

Even before he answered, Rose already knew what her father was going to say. Damn it. Rumple approached his wife, resting his hands on her arms, caressing her slowly, trying to prepare her for his next revelation.

“It happened, sweetheart.”

“I’m pregnant?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

_Storybrooke, about four weeks ago._

After Henry’s unexpected call, Belle had left Rose at home, saying she needed to go to the shop and talk to her father. For her, it wasn’t a good sign, since the last time the two of them had a conversation alone, her mother told him she didn’t want to remain in their relationship, because she had already been hurtten enough. Rumple was so devastated by that, that he gave them the keys to his car and said that both mother and daughter should leave Storybrooke.

Of course, he actually meant to protect them by letting them go. She had been stupid to not notice that before. Rose wanted to stay awake and wait for her mom, but she was really tired and curling in her bed under her blankets seemed too tempting to ignore, so that was what she did. Her eyes were feeling heavy and she quickly fell asleep, just to be woken a while later by the sound of steps on the hallway.

Imagining that her mom, should had just arrived, Rose turned to the other side and closed her eyes again trying to go back to sleep but the next sound startled her. A door slammed close with a huge noise.

“She must be angry.” Rose muttered, drowsy.

Her mind tried to figure out how bad their parents’ argument could have been this time and what her father should have admitted to get Belle so frustrated to be slamming doors at this time of the evening. It must’ve been something really bad. Maybe he was the Dark One again, or maybe he had killed someone. Who could imagine?

Rose was almost giving up to an unconscious state when another sound reached her. A moan.

She immediately sat on the bed, hearing the noise repeat once more. It wasn’t new that sometimes her parents’ completely forgot about her damn existence and just ignored her pleadings to soundproof their room during the night, that was why she always kept a pair of headphones on her nightstand, but ever since her mom commanded her father to leave the town, she hadn’t have that problem anymore. There was no one to make those noises, but apparently, her mother had find company.

She felt disgusted. Rose always hated to hear that when she knew it was only her mom and papa keeping their romance alive, but imagine Belle with any other guy made her feel sick. Had she brought Will to their house? Or if not him, them who? Someone was definitely there, the loud gasps and groans proved so.

Rose thought about sinking deep into her mattress, put on her headphones, covering her ears with the pillows to help and try to forget that, but she couldn’t. To hell with good sense, she needed to know who was there. She stood up and put on her slippers sneaking down the hallway till she had reached the door of the main bedroom, which one was half opened. It should have been slammed with such strength that it flew open again.

Her heartbeat accelerated with fear of been catch sneaking that way, but her curiosity won her and Rose approached the gap to look inside. All she could see of them were their heads and a small part of their upper bodies illuminated by the lampshade. They were lay down on the bed clutching against one another, letting moans scape their mouths, their face the pure image of ecstasy, but what made her eyes got wide was the fact that the man moving above Belle, wasn’t Will or any other guy. It was Rumplestiltskin. She moved away from the door, stunned and rushed back to her bedroom.

Everything Rose wanted to know was how her parents evolved from being the two most distant people in town to being the ones making love in the other room, as if nothing had ever happened. Wasn’t her mom who said to her father that she didn’t wanted to try fixing their relationship? What the hell had happened with those words? Knowing Belle, Rose decided that she was probably lying to try to give her heart a little break for healing, but it didn’t end up like she planned. Actually, it was pretty much the inverse.

Shooking her head, she got her headphones, quickly choosing a song and turning up the volume.

* * *

 

_Underworld, currently._

The happiest smile Rose had ever seen, formed on her mother’s lips as she looked to her father. “A baby.” She said, teary-eyed. “We are going to have a baby.” Then, in the next second, reality seemed to hit her, making the beautiful smile faded. “And you sold it.”

“Belle, look at me, sweetheart.” Her father begged. “We are going to find a way.”

It was almost ridiculous that her family couldn’t have one full moment of happiness without something went wrong and break them apart. She was so done with the fact that they were always walking a step forward and a hundred steps back, that she was willing to do anything to allow her parents’ to have a little joy. “Get me to Hades.” Rose interfered. “Papa, I’m getting more powerful, I can handle him and then you can find a gap on this deal to retrieve me.”

Rumplestiltskin lifted a hand to gently touch her cheek, before pulling a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Things are not that easy, darling. I promised my second born, but strictly a baby. You know how important a pure thing like that can be when it comes about creating spells.”

“And he wants my sibling to a spell?”

“I don’t know, that’s just a guess. Maybe he just wants it to torture me.” Rumple admitted.

Belle was shaking, little tears streaming down her face, as she shooked her head and grabbed Rose’s elbow, holding Zelena’s baby more firmly in one arm. “I am not going to lose my children. Neither Rosalie nor my unborn baby. I don’t accept this.”

“We’ll not lose any of them, Belle. I will use all my power to guarantee that.”

Rose’s eyes slowly closed. His power. She knew very well that his name was written on that stupid dagger again, she could feel the magic on him since the moment he appeared on the elevator, but her mother had no magic, so she wouldn’t know until now.

“You’re the Dark One again.” Belle whispered.

Opening her eyes, Rose shared a glance with her father, silently advising him to not say anything that could make things worse. She rubbed her mother’s back and turned to face her.

“Mom we shall discuss this later, now you should focus that with his powers, papa can be helpful and find a way break Hades’ contract while you and I find Robin and Regina to give them Zelena’s child.”

“Rose - ” Belle tried to start, but was already speaking again.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be safe.”

A heartbroken expression was still on her face and Belle didn’t even moved, her gaze fixed in Rumplestiltskin, so much between them that maybe not a whole book could be enough to tell their tale. Both of them were hurt, broken, angry but they still loved each other and couldn’t find a way to be together without bringing more pain to their lives.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I truly am.”

“Yeah.” Belle voice was weak. “So am I.”

And then, a golden cloud of smoke took mother and daughter away.

* * *

 

"You know, I've always thought the devil would look scarier."

Hades turned around to see the intrusor who dared coming down to his private throne hall. The girl looked around seventeen-years-old, was dressed with a burgundy coat and black tight pants, her curled hair falling down her shoulders and her brown eyes analysing him carefully.

"Rumplestiltskin's brat, of course." He said with a smirk. "I'm not the devil and I'm sure you don't want to see me looking scarier than this."

She didn't even react to his words. "You have a contract with my father, which says that he owes you his second born. Well, that's me, so I'm here to pay his debt."

A laugh escaped the god's throat. "Your father owes me a baby, not an arrogant teenager. So no, that's not you, it's the child growing inside your mother."

She took a deep breath. He could see that she wasn't nervous or frightened, just very, very angry.

"I'm willing to make a new deal with you." The girl offered.

"You have nothing that's from my interest, and as a dealer's daughter you should know that to make a new contract you must have something I really want."

Completely on purpose, he turned his back to her, seeing a fireball pass close to his head in the next second. Hades smiled and threw the girl to the ground with his powers, walking towards her with a threating stare.

"Tell your father, that the next time you come down here in an attempt to kill me, your name will be written on a grave."

With a wave of his hands, Rosalie Gold disappeared. It would be his last warning to Rumplestiltskin.


	7. Childish Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose disapproves all of her parents decisions during S6a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably pretty much all of Rumbeller's reactions during the first part of S6, and Rose's couldn't be different.  
> And while I'm still crying here for last night's episode, trying to figure out what is going to happen in the season finale, I hope you all enjoy this drabble.

The morning light was filling the kitchen and giving life to it, the place looked so peaceful that no one could ever imagine the things that were happening there if they didn’t hear the mother and daughter discussion.

“So, let me see if I understood it well.” Rosalie Gold said with her most sarcastic voice. “You are leaving because my unborn brother told you in a dream that you shouldn’t let father destroy our family? Are you aware of how much it sounds ridiculous?”

Belle stopped packing her things to look at her daughter over her shoulder. “Your brother gave me a warning!”

“Mother, how could he give you a damn warning when he is not even the size of grape yet?”

That conversation was getting Rose mad. When her mom entered the house earlier, awake for the first time in so long, she had thrown her arms around her shoulders with happiness, only to be notified that they were going away. After she refused leaving her house, Belle told her about everything that happened in the Dream World, while she started putting some of her clothes inside of a bag, but that didn’t convince Rose. She thought her mother had spent much time trapped in that sleeping curse and wasn’t reasoning.

“He has magic.” Belle said, as if it explained everything.

“Oh, yeah, me too, but I don’t remember of you telling me of our first long conversations in your dreams while I was still on your womb!”

It was ridiculous, how couldn’t she see it? That baby probably wasn’t even completely formed yet, she didn’t even look pregnant at all. Rose knew magic could do incredible unexpected things, but that was out of the reach of everything she knew. And why would any brother of hers want to separate their parents?

“Well, maybe you didn’t bother to talk with me, when I was crying locked in my father’s tower, completely hopeless,” Belle complained “but your brother does.”

“Mom, please, you need to think carefully.” Rose begged. “This is our family.”

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, glancing at the floor, wordless and almost regretful for a moment, as if it wasn’t what she truly wanted, and Rose did believe it wasn’t. Her mom had fought too much to get this, just to let a stupid dream ruin everything. There were tears in her eyes, when Belle lifted her head and said: “I’ve made my decision.”

Without another word, she got her things and went out of the house. Rose couldn’t believe it.

“Go with her.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice said from kitchen’s door.

“What?” She asked, turning around. “No! She’s completely wrong and she is going to realise it sooner or later and will come back home.”

He walked towards her, his eyes full of sorrow. “Sweetheart, what we saw at the Dream World was pretty real. Your brother hates me.”

“How could him? Papa, he doesn’t even know you! And if he did, then he would know how much you’ve already done to protect him.”

“Rose,” he began, holding her close to him and looking inside of his daughter’s eyes that were a perfect copy of his’ own. “I have no idea of what exactly is happening right now, but I need you to do something for me. Can you?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Go with your mother. Watch for her when I can’t, sweetheart. I’ll get a way to fix this mess.”

She breathed in slowly. “Why do I have a feeling that I will regret this?”

“I promise you won’t. I will not deceptionate you, darling.”

* * *

 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rose stormed inside the shop's backroom.

"Language, young lady." Rumple said, without looking at her face, completely focused on the potion he was making.

In any other day, she would have sneaked into the pawnbroker to tell him all the news about Belle and the baby or just to practice magic, enjoying some time with her father, but today, after that talk with Zelena she was in rage, using everything she had not to lose herself in her anger. She couldn't believe she had been so damn stupid, she should have seen that one coming.

"Don't you dare trying to control what I say." She shout out. "I can't believe I was standing by you this whole time, thinking you were worth my help, while you were cheating on my mother with that bitch! How dare you?"

He turned to her with a smirk that make the blood boil in her veins. "I thought you liked Regina."

"Oh, yeah, I like Regina, she's badass, but not the Evil Queen! That one is purely darkness and would do all sorts of bad things like putting the Charmings under a stupid unbreakable sleeping curse and getting herself into your bed!"

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes briefly, standing up and walking towards her, his hands lifted to reach for his daughter, but she steped back, not wanting him to touch her.

"Rosalie, calm down." Her father asked.

She could get anything, anything other than calm. Rose was freaking out.

"Calm down? You scoundrel!" She screamed. "You got my mom pregnant and then rushed to the freaking Evil Queen!"

For the expression on his face, she could tell that Rumplestiltskin was losing his nerves too. Usually her father's anger, wasn't redirected to her, because the feared Dark One scared everyone in town, but not his own daughter, he would never hurt her. Or at least that was what she thought until now. He looked about slapping her, just like Moe used to do so long ago.

"You'd better calm yourself down, dearie." The word, this word hurted her. Rumple never called her dearie if not in a playful tone, but he was using it like he did with everyone else. Like she was just a stupid annoying thing. "I don't blame you for not understanding my motives but I'm still your father so you'd better low your voice right now."

Rose broke in tears. Her heart was pounding furiously on her chest, aching with pain.

"Why is this happening? Why is our family falling apart this way?"

"Oh, sweetheart - " All the anger disappeared from his face as he pulled her to a hug, letting her cry against his suit jacket. "I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to broke us apart, I was just trying to get some advantage."

"Y - You shouldn't." Rose sobbed. "You didn't need to sleep with her."

"I'm sorry."

Clutching against him, she let the anger be replaced by the sadness. "Will we ever be happy?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 

Emma had expelled her from the room. Rose couldn't believe it.

"You're going to make a hole on the ground if you keep walking like this." Captain Hook said from where he was sat, staring at her as she furiously walked from a side of the hallway to the other.

A scream reached them and Rose shivered.

"She's going to die." The girl whispered, her face turning paler.

"I assure you that she won't."

"Oh, shut up, pirate."

"I was only trying to help you calm down, crocodile girl."

Sitting by his side, Rose sighed. "You know I'm not a calm person, Killian. I wish I was."

He gave her a little smile. Every single resident of Storybrooke knew that the Dark One's daughter always had her feelings at surface, but she had changed a lot through the years. She was taller, thinner and sometimes would wear her hair straight, but the clever, wiser and perhaps sad light in her eyes was what most warned anyone about how grow she was. Long before, when she lived with a careless grandfather the sadness had been there too, just not like it currently was. Rosalie had tasted how great it was to be happy, and had lost everything. That left a scar on her soul.

The door opened and Emma Swan passed through it. "You have a little brother." She told Rose.

"Is my mom ok?"

"Yes. You can see her if you want."

Standing up and walking towards the room to where her mother was sitting exhausted on a bed, her gaze fell to the little baby in her arms. Rose sat by her side, earning a huge smile from Belle.

"Look at this." The girl whispered. "He is perfect and handsome."

She touched the baby's arm, stroking it gently and seeing him move slightly, his eyelids closed and his small face nestled on their mother's chest.

"His name is Gideon."

"It's a beautiful name."

Belle brought her face close to the baby, kissing his forehead and running her nose through his cheeks. He made a little sound as the mother pulled away.

"I told Emma to bring Blue for me." Belle said. "I'll tell her to get him away."

"What?" She back away from her mother, facing her with a tremendous sadness.

"I need to keep him safe."

"And we will! Mom I would never let anything happen to you or Gideon. I'll use my powers to protect the two of you."

Her mother shooked her head, teary-eyed. "You're not stronger as your father, sweetheart, and he is the one who is threatening us."

"Mom!"

"Rose he speed up my pregnancy!"

Like she didn't know that already! Whatever the hell was happening these past months was completely out of character of their parents. This whole Dream World thing had them crazy.

"Look, I'm done. I will not be a part of this madness, and if I could do something for Gideon right now, I would, but he is your son, not mine. Make your decision mother. I'll hope it's the right one."

Standing up, vision blurring with tears and heart breaking, she turned her back to her mother, getting just one more small glance of baby Gideon, before running away from there, passing through worried faces on her way out of the convent.

"Rose - Rosalie Gold, come back!" Belle shout out from inside the room.

But she was too far to hear it.


	8. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Gideon have a moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing these drabbles, scenes between Gideon and Rose fastly played out in my mind, so you can expect to see more of these two.  
> I'm sorry the delay in the posting of the Dark Castle Au, I know I should've been out yesterday, but I only managed to post it earlier this morning and finish this drabble now, but hopefully this is not going to happen again.

She was hidden in the dark and saw when he broke the clock’s glass. Rose had been hiding there herself, getting a moment alone to think about everything that had happened. It was the first time she had an opportunity to see him ever since he was born.

When he appeared on the shop she had been busy on the convent, researching about her evil grandmother in fairies' books, because no one was willing to tell her any useful information and then, that night she was there in the clock tower watching the little battle happen, from the shadows. Almost an hour had passed before Gideon entered the place, storming with his rage, furious enough not to notice her presence.

"Whoa, that's a little bit too much, isn't it?" Rose spoke, climbing the stairs and making her way to him. "I have to say, these clothes are definitely weird."

Gideon turned around, a hand raised, prepared to attack at any brutal movement she could make. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, so nobody told you, little brother? Or should I say big brother? Because you're certainly much taller than me."

His eyes widened. "You're my - "

"Sister? Yes. I'm Rosalie Gold, but you can call me Rose."

She held her hand up for him to take, but as Gideon showed no interest in doing such a thing, she let it fall to her side, breathing in. It was incredible how much he looked like their parents, his father’s brown eyes and his astute look, but behind his hard expression, she swore she could see their mother’s kindness in him.

"I - I never heard about you." Gideon said, the mistrust clear in each of his featured.

"Yeah, I guess our lovely grandmother should have wanted to keep our whole family story hidden from you. I'm our parents’ first child and I should be seventeen years older than you, but as it seems you are eleven whole years older than me now."

"And what are you doing here?” He asked, apparently not wanting to keep talking for much longer. “Did father and mother send you?"

"Oh, no. They have no idea of where am I, they are too busy worrying about your little showdown to realize I'm gone."

"So why are you here?"

"Because this is my place, you are the one who broke into it."

He finally dropped his gloved hand, looking away from her as he said: "Don't worry, I'm going away."

Gideon passed through her, but her magic pushed him back to where he was. "Not just yet." Rose smiled.

"You have magic." He said, looking stunned.

"I'm the Dark One's daughter, magic is in our blood, brother. Now tell me: what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Gideon narrowed his eyes. "I don't owe you an answer."

Leaning against the iron grids behind her, Rose folded her arms. Just like him, she was fully dressed in black, but with a long-sleeved dress, tights, boots and overcoat, her curled hair had one single lock pinned on the side of her head. When Gideon analysed his sister, he thought that she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever met, but what she had of beauty she compensated in stubbornness.

"Truly you don't,” she started. “But you must start thinking about the mess you just brought to this town. Why would you want to kill Emma?"

"I need to. That's the only way to kill the Black Fairy and make her pay for everything she'd done."

"Our parents already told me that.” Her eyes rolled again and the way Rose did this got Gideon really angry. “Look, you're not the first Gold child to have issues with an abusive grandparent, I have experimented it myself. There was a time when I lived with our mother's father and he used to beat me, so I can understand your anger, Gideon."

"No, you can't. You have no idea of what worse things I've been through."

Rose took a step towards him, raising her chin to look inside his eyes and lifted her hand to slowly and carefully lay her fingers on his chest, like he was a furious animal she needed to show trust to, before caressing it. He stared at her, confused, hurt and seeming completely lost. “You’re right, I have no idea, but whatever she had done to you, we can help you get over it, Gideon. We are your family.”

She felt her brother’s breath speed up beneath her palm, some tears shinning in his deep brown eyes. “I have a destiny to fulfil. I shall be the Saviour and free the Dark Realm.”

“But we can do this together.”

He shooked his head. “Believe me, Rosalie, you don’t want to get involved in this.”

“Rose.”

“What?”

“Call me Rose, not Rosalie.”

A smallest of the smiles appeared in Gideon’s lips as he gripped her wrist and with a fast movement managed to push her back against the iron grids, holding her captive by shielding her with his own body, taking his sister by surprise. She faced him with jaw-dropped and wide eyes.

“So, _Rose_ , you’d better get out of my way. This is for your own sake.”

“My own sake? Do you think you scare me? You are still my little brother, I witnessed when mom found out that she was pregnant, I spent months dealing with crazy parents separated by one stupid dream and I was there, waiting outside of a room, when you were born. So no, Gideon, if I didn’t left yet, I’m certainly not going to get out of your way now.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” He asked through clenched teeth.

She smirked. “Maybe it’s a family thing.”

Pulling away from her, Gideon turned around, facing the broken clock in an attempt to calm himself. He couldn’t ever hurt her, but there was something inside him that was starting to push him to do so, that was telling him that his beautiful sister was refraining him from fulfilling his destiny and should be gone for good. But he was trying with everything he had, to fight this will.

“Gideon - ” Rose started speaking again. “Look at me, please.”

“I was being serious when I told you’d better stay away.”

Her hand reached for him again, touching his back through the black robe, but this time he moved away, not wanting to be closer to her. Rose was staring at him with sad eyes, feeling that maybe they had lost him, however couldn’t stop hoping to get to her brother’s tortured soul.

“Please.” She begged.

But as he glanced at her, Gideon clicked his fingers and let a golden cloud of smoke take him.


	9. Stolen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets her grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, I had a great part of it written since I posted the last one, but I wasn't able to finish it until now. The next drabble will be based on the season finale, so it shall be out on next week, around tuesday.  
> Hope you all enjoy it and let me know your thoughts about this. Thank you for reading.

Rose had been crying. She was in the pawnbroker's backroom wiping her tears, looking at the comatose body of the Blue Fairy, trying to stop feeling so sentimental before her mother could have the chance of seeing her that way. She didn't know if she felt relieved or worried about the fact that the Black Fairy had her brother's heart. Of course, that meant he wasn't evil and that was a good thing, but it also meant that she had full control of his actions until their father find a way to get to the heart and return his freedom.

They all wanted Gideon back, but what had broken Rose's heart, was seeing the melancholic look in her mother's eyes that morning, while she took care of baby Robin. Zelena's girl was still there in the front of the shop, with her mom, but she thought it would be better to hide in the back if she was going to cry.

Reaching for her coat, Rose took a deep breath, pulling the curtains away to find Belle, rocking baby Robin.

"Hey, mom, do you need something?"

"No, honey, I'm totally fine." She said with a smile. "Why?"

"I'm going to the library for a while."

"Ok. Do you want me to call you when your father is back?"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you."

She was leaving the pawnbroker, but bumped with Regina on the door.

"Rose. Hey, I need to talk to your mother."

"Oh, she's right there."

Her widening eyes laid on Belle, who happily waved a hand to her, with the child in her arms. "Is that my niece?"

"Zelena left her here just a while ago." She explained.

Regina took a deep breath, as if trying to control herself, she threw her arms dramatically in the air and said: "Unbelievable!" before turning around to the shop’s door again.

Belle shared a look with her daughter and Rose followed Regina out of the pawnbroker. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“Your grandmother. Who else?” The former Evil Queen complained.

“I don’t even know why I ask anymore, it’s always her.” Rose rolled her eyes. “But what does she have to do with your niece?”

“This is not about Robin, it’s about Zelena and the threat the Black Fairy made to her this right morning. She probably went out to meet that vicious woman all alone. I need to find them.”

Rose looked at the library, considering her options. She wasn’t really going to do anything useful there, just hide to read something that could give her hope, but what she really wanted was to have a way to help their parents with the Black Fairy. Taking a deep breath, she announced: “I’m going with you.”

The expression in Regina’s face was full of disdain. “Oh, no you are not. This is a family matter.”

“Exactly, between you and your sister and between my grandmother and I.”

She folded her arms, making her most impassive mayor pose. “Look, I’m sorry Rose, but I feel that if I bring you with me, I’m going to anger your father and the last thing I need right now, is to have Gold as a problem too.”

“He’s not going to blame you for anything.” Rose assured her. “My father knows me, Regina, and he is pretty aware that the Dark One’s daughter is a rebellious thing.”

She sighed. “This is really dangerous, girl.”

“I know, but it’s time for me to meet grandma.”

And it really was. The Black Fairy had been in town for weeks now, and they hadn’t crossed paths yet, because apparently whenever that woman decided to appear, Rose was out of scene, in somewhere completely different than her.

“Okay, but you’re doing it at your own risk.” Regina warned.

“Of course, I am.” Rosalie Gold said with a smirk.

* * *

 

She was inside the mines, alone with her grandmother and brother, after Regina and Zelena disappear been taken away with magic, only her been left behind, because the Black Fairy had clear intentions of having a conversation with the only member of the Gold family that she haven’t had the opportunity to talk to yet. The woman studied her with a maniac smile in her lips, Gideon standing still behind her, barely moving, making Rose’s heart ache to see the much control that their grandmother exerted in him. It was cruel and she wanted to hug him so badly that she had to control herself not to punch the fairy to get to him.

Approaching her, the grandmother looked down and up, her smile growing bigger. “Oh, but you’re really the most beautiful flower in this realm, Gideon was not exaggerating.” She shared a quick glance with the boy, like they shared very dark secret, then returning to face Rose, her hand coming up to stroke her face. “Such a gorgeous girl.”

Immediately the girl pulled away, as if her fingers had burned her skin. She felt sick just to be around someone like her, who had done such bad things to her family. “Don’t you dare touching me.”

The Black Fairy laughed. “Brave. Just maybe foolish to come here and face me.”

“You have my brother’s heart.”

“And I could also have yours to have our family together. Wouldn’t it be perfect?”

Disgust filled her. Whatever distorted idea of a perfect family this woman had in her mind, it was clearly very far away from what was consider normal and even healthy for the rest of the world. “You’re insane.” The girl spoke.

Her brother lifted his dark brown eyes and reacted to something for the first time since Regina and Zelena disappeared. “Rose - ”

With narrowed eyes, the fairy turned to her grandson, giving him a disapproving look. “Gideon, dearie, you don’t speak right now.”

“Yes, mother. I’m sorry.”

Fury consumed Rose when she heard his words and she screamed: “She’s not your mother!”

Nobody was expecting what followed her sentence. In a moment, Rose was standing on her feet, her rage about to lead her to commit any kind of madness and in the other one the Black Fairy was slapping her in the face with such strength that she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Rose’s hand came to palm her aching cheek with disbelief. The last time someone beat her it was Moe.

During the last few years her parents had been so over protective around her, that no smart person could ever thing about harming her and she realised that it had made her feel untouchable, almost out of reach for any real threat, even after every villain they faced. But with the Black Fairy it was different, she was worse than anyone who came before and they were also related.

“In time, you’ll learn that loving me it’s your only option.” The woman said. “Let’s go, Gideon.”

But even as she had commanded him to go away with her, Gideon didn’t obey at first. He waited for the fairy to be taken by her black cloud of smoke, then rushed to where Rose was fallen to the ground, helping her to sit up, before touching the red mark their grandmother’s hand had made in her beautiful face. “I’m sorry, sister.” He said. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Gideon. You should go with her or she’ll harm you.”

He nodded, eyes glistening with tears. “I will, but do not come to her again. Stay away.”

“I wanted to find a way to get your heart back.”

“Then, stop it. My heart isn’t worth you risking your life, do you understood me?”

“Yeah. Now go.”

Gideon went away and Rose remained sitting on the mines’ ground for a while, then went back to her house and changed clothes, so when she reunited with her parents in the back of the shop again, neither of them realised where she had been venturing herself at.


	10. A Happy Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally gets her family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still completely happy with that ending and I needed to write this. And here is the end of A Golden Rose, hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing.

She was wearing a pink dress. That wasn't her favourite colour in the world, she usually preferred red, but this dress was a gift from her mom, as the gold necklace with a little rose hanging, was one from her father, what made both things special. A happiness she didn't felt in a long time filled her, a new kind of hope telling the seventeen-year-old girl that this time everything was going to be fine.

An old-known tune reached her that night when she entered the pawnbroker, the bell jingling softly to warn the owners that she was there, but none of them payed attention to that small sound. Her high heels tipped against the wooden floor, the lights turned off on the front, the place drowned into the darkness, but a good darkness, one that made you feel at home. She reached for the curtains, pulling them away to find the back lighted up, the phonograph playing her father's favourite disk as her parents slowly danced to it, kissing full of passion, not even aware of her presence.

Near her, there was a beautiful white basket, the sleepy Gideon laid peacefully there. It was the image of perfection for her.

"I really hate to interrupt, but it is dinner time." She said, making de couple stop and look to where their daughter was standing.

"I guess we forgot about the time." Belle muttered, a little flush, but wearing a beautiful smile in her lips.

Rumplestiltskin held a hand for his daughter, as Belle reached to grab Gideon from the basket. Rose took it, letting him spin her with a laugh and then bring her close, dancing in the rhythm of the song.

"You look gorgeous." He said. "Definitely the most beautiful flower." One of his hands left it's place at her back and came to touch the pendent from her neck. "A golden rose."

If she told anyone about the things had happened to her family until they got to that moment, dancing lightly at the back of their shop, no one would believe, and if they did, they would probably say that it was all an illusion, because they had been through too much bad times, hurting each the others too badly to be simply happy like that. But what no one would ever know was that no matter what had happened with them during their life together, the love that family had was enough to keep them going and was what really constructed their happiness.

So, when she heard her father's words Rosalie Gold thought about everything that lead them there. She remembered about the early years on her grandfather's tower, locked with her mother, she remembered working as a waitress during the curse until that day when she lost her payment and found her father. Whatever came after that, was only worth remembering if was good and she knew there was a lot of great moments in between, but her mother was approaching them, rocking baby Gideon while singing the tune to the song that was still playing.

Enlacing her in one of his arms, Rumplestiltskin held his two girls, with his little boy, crawled into the mother's arms. That hug was something better than magic, because it was made of the powerful thing in the world. True love.

Time seemed to be frozen and it took a long while to Rose finally break it by saying: "No one is ever going to invite us for dinner again if we don't show up today."

"She is right." Belle said with a giggle.

"Clever thing our daughter, huh?"

They moved away from the hug, going to the front, Rumple turning off the lights before following the rest of his family to Storybrooke's streets. The neon lights of Granny's plaques, an invitation in the darkness of the night, the good weather making things even more comfortable. Rose reached to open the door, letting her parents walk in to their friends’ warm reception before entering the place.

A big table had been formed in the middle of the diner, with the junction of the small four seat tables, various types of food filling all the places. Every member of their huge extended family was there, smiling and talking, greeting the four of them, coming around to see baby Gideon and talk about Rumple's right choices.

"My favourite waitress after Ruby!" Granny said placing a hand on her shoulder, when Rose took a seat between her mom and Regina. "You abandoned me."

"I'm sorry, Granny, you know I'm grateful for the time I worked here, but I think the Gold's business are pawnbrokers and libraries."

“And she is going to law school next year.” Rumplestiltskin said, proudly.

Belle immediately changed her attention from one of her children to the another. “I thought you haven’t decided yet.”

“I didn’t, papa is the one saying that.”

“Well, whatever you decide to do, I think you’ll succeed.” Granny replied, moving away to talk to the Charmings.

In truth Rose had a lot to think about the future and her going to college was one of the most discussed subjects brought to the Gold’s dining table during the last two weeks. They had the longest talks about new plans as well as they did about the problems they had in the past. Her parents had discussed their life as couple, bringing up all the things that had went wrong in their marriage, asking for forgiveness when it was needed and doing new promises that both of them swear to never break.

She was still amazed by the moment her father putted on her mother’s wedding ring back. It had happened last Saturday night, she was in the living room, rocking her baby brother and waiting for her parents. Rumple was finishing cooking and Belle had been taking a bath. It was rare the times she got to hold Gideon, because both her parents were so happy to have him back that they almost never let go of him, taking turns between them to rock him.

When her father came from the kitchen saying that he had finished making the food, her mom appeared, wearing a dark-blue dress she hadn’t seen in a long time. Belle opened her hand and showed Rumple the ring.

“I was keeping it in my jewellery box, but it never was its place.” She said and even from where she was watching, seating in the couch, she could see the tears in her mother’s eyes. “Can you put it back?”

The smile that appeared in Rumplestiltskin’s lips couldn’t be hidden even he tried hard, it was huge, hopeful and full of love. He grabbed the ring and took her hand in his. “Belle, I vow to you once again and this time I’ll make this work. I’m yours, forever. You always were and always will be light of my life.” Slipping the ring on her finger, the Dark One kissed his wife, in front of his daughter and son, doing the right thing again.

No matter what the future brings, Rosalie Gold was sure of something very important. She was the daughter of a former Saviour and bookworm and she was proud of it.

Now while Regina served a piece of lasagna, Henry filled a glass with soda, Hook and Emma whispered for each other as newly-weds always do, Zelena played with baby Robin, the Charming chatted with Granny and Rumple and Belle cuddled Gideon, she looked to her family and she knew that this happy beginning was everything everyone wanted and this was a good way to end a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It was really sweet to write this drabble collection and even sweeter receiving all of your beautiful feedback, so really, thank you so much.


End file.
